Kravvyn Empire
The Kravvyn Empire is an intergalactic empire founded by the Kravvyn race, which has taken over hundreds of galaxies singlehandedly. Galleries Individuals in Kravvyn Empire, Crux and SKULLS These are notable individuals inside the Kravvyn Empire and its front organizations, such as the Crux and SKULLs. No non-Kravvyn is aware of this bit of information. Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman No Image.png|Crazz (Human villain, joined with the Crux) Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy (A Zazlotl pirate, and partnered to another pirate by the name of Tadfish.) No Image.png|Kopepox (Kravvyn Intergalactic Invasion Force general) No Image.png|Okegliz (A Sphere Diimon and loyal servent of Seikrabh.) Cycrab Sprite 1 Left.png|Seikrabh (A Kravvyn, founder and supreme leader of the Crux.) No Image.png|Slugg (Seikrabh's left hand) Daphnia Sprite 1 Right.png|Daphnia (Kravvyn Intergalactic Invasion Force general) No Image.png|Manslayer (Lyssh pirate) Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Remipel (Kravvyn Intergalactic Invasion Force general) Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Remipel II (Kravvyn) Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish (A Ghazra pirate, and partnered to another pirate by the name of Cruzpuppy.) No Image.png|Thrapp (A Hydrothi pirate, and Seikrabh's right hand) Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Transpose (An Abyssal Zharkulan and former high ranking member of Crux, but later formed his own piracy known as the Scourge) No Image.png|Xrosbo (Siekrabh's third highest-ranking lackey) Zoea Sprite 1 Left.png|Zoea (Kravvyn Intergalactic Invasion Force general) Occasional Members These races can sometimes be found serving the Crux Space Pirates or SKULLS, which are really front organizations of the Kravvyn Empire. None of these individuals who join either organization are aware of this.'' Ailodon Pirate Spore.png|Ailodon Aurix - Zommian Crusader Diagram.png|Aurix Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned (Extremely Rare) Bryder Naked Spore.png|Bryder (Black Market Salesmen) Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian Orb Corrupted Spore.png|Corrupted Orb Evelin Survivor Spore.png|Evelin (Extremely Rare) Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Landlord Land Baron.png|Landlord (Slum Lords) Rastafarian Eyyy Mon.png|Rastafarian (Illegal Drug Runners) Slogg Spore.png|Slogg (Fairly Uncommon) Spince.png|Spince (Extremely Rare) Surrpenssa Pirate.png|Surrpenssa (Iskian Empire "Treaty Loans") Tauntar Small Nude.png|Tauntar Savpraxx Trophy.png|Human Uu'taeris Spore.png|Uu'taeris Xkex Malicious Intent.png|Xkex Zavvaku Civilization.png|Zavvaku (Black Market Dealings) Full-Fledged Members These races are considered full or nearly-full inductees into the Kravvyn Empire as a conquered species, or be considered a de facto members since they might serve the Crux Space Pirates or SKULLS, which are secretly governed by the Kravvyn. Races such as those that serve the Crux or SKULLS are not aware of this union at all. No Image.png|Changeling (Spies) No Image.png|Compiler Dementian Spore.png|Dementian Fangdog Spore.png|Fangdog Frenzish Space Spore.png|Frenzish Tadfish Concept.jpg|Ghazra Greep Spore.png|Greep Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi Iiig Spore.png|Iiig (Heavy Weapon Specialists) Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Kravvyn (Founders and Leaders of the Crux Space Piracy) Lunacite Spore.png|Lunacite No Image.png|Lyssh Mohm Space Pirate Spore.png|Mohm (Raiders) Molouida Spore.png|Molouida Tridley Spore.png|Tridley Yalthrop Spore.png|Yalthrop Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Zazlotl Zolacian Small Image.png|Zolacian (Slaves) Known Worlds of the Crux Space Piracy ''These worlds belong to the Kravvyn Empire, either in a literal or in a de facto sense. No Image.png|Frenzul (Homeworld of the Frenzish) Hydroth.jpg|Hydroth (Homeworld of the Ghazra, Hydrothi, Lyssh, Zazlotl and Zolacian) No Image.png|Lunassius (Homeworld of the Lunacite) No Image.png|Ssulrrassa (Homeworld of the Surrpenssa) No Image.png|Tuchiol (Homeworld of the Kravvyn) No Image.png|Undyrlundh (Homeworld of the Mohm) Category:Kravvyn Empire Category:Original Content Category:Original Affiliations Category:Somarinoa's Content